The purpose of the application is to obtain financial assistance to improve cancer education for dental students, dental hygiene students, postgraduate students, faculty and practitioners beyond the content of the existing cancer program in the Dental School curriculum. The goals of the program will be: 1. To continue to improve and extend cancer education for undergraduates, postgraduates, dental hygienists, practicing dentists and faculty. 2. To make our dentists and patients aware of the existing informational material available through our Health-Line (Dial-A-Tape) Program and promote the use of these resources. 3. To implement a continuing educational oral cancer detection activity within the State of Virginia. 4. To continue an ongoing objective, orderly analysis and evaluation of the Oral Cancer Curriculum within the School of Dentistry. 5. To assist in the maintenance of the established Oral Tumor Registry, Computerized Oral Tumor Recall Program, and Recall and Referral Clinic as educational instruments at the undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate levels.